The New Age of Keyblades
by mr.soraguy
Summary: The story of the keyblade wielders in another person's eyes... the eyes of a wielder, Calaax, who's past is shrouded in mystery.Rated T to be sure for future violence and romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**This is a story of what happens to another keyblade wielder that soon involves Sora and company. This is my first story so give me a freaking break if it stinks. It'll be what I think could happen. Enjoy!**

_Chapter One: The Lost Wielder_

The screams grew louder. It gave a chilling feel under his skin. The screams of pain grew louder along with the clash of steel and metal.

The air grew cold around him. The silky white glow of the moon illuminated his face as his breath grew louder and faster. His hands were clammy, clinging to his red gloves and dripping to the end of his arm where it merged with his forearm armor, and his face, with silver spiky hair that hung to his shoulders, was covered with sweat from tension. He tightened his hands around the handle of his weapon.

A keyblade.

"Do you think it's the right time?" It was his closest friend, Resex. He held a keyblade of his own, only it was wider and shorter than his. "Is it the right time Calaax?"

"Not yet Resex. Wait a little longer. Tell the others to get their keyblades ready."

Resex nodded and disappeared in the tunnel that led to the other pocket holes in the ground. Calaax laid down in the hole only a few feet below the carnage.

He could see pockets of holes in the ground above him letting in light and air. It would make it easier to jump out from the ground and surprise attack. He looked back at the tunnel leading to the rest of his unit of keyblade soldiers. It was still amazing that only in three weeks of being chosen by the keyblade that he rose up through the ranks and became a full-fledged general of the third keyblade unit in the Specialist Legion.

The keyblade wielders were classified by their skills and strength, such as the wielders who wielded powerful magic were part of the Sage Legion and the defense boasters were part of the Defender Legion. Calaax had extreme speed and killer instincts, so he was part of the Specialist Legion under the flag of Light.

Calaax was still unsure how he became a general so fast. Even for a Specialist or Killis-the most lethal and strongest type of wielder- it still took months or years to become a general, let alone a commander. It might have been the fact Calaax had supernatural strength before he had been chosen by the keyblade.

He was 18 years of age, but other than the days he was found in the Dark Forest near Moonlight Village, not much was remembered of his previous life, or how he came to be there. Calaax had been found by Nalia while she was picking herbs.

Nalia was not only the local doctor but also a woman with a kind heart. When she found him, he had his clothes torn, blood and cuts all around his body, and even a symbol on his chest. It was shaped with black lines curved inwards around a half white circle and a black half circle. The symbol disappeared after Nalia had begun to treat him with nearby herbs.

She brought him back to the village and quickly began to better treat him. He slept for three days before awakening. Nalia had overlooked him the whole time, making sure he didn't get a high fever or lose company. At night, she would sing to him a song to make him feel more comfortable.

She had a voice of an angel, Calaax thought as he listened for the signal to attack. He remembered when he finally woke up. He slowly lifted himself up and gazed around the room. He was disoriented and dizzy. He would have fell back to unconsciousness if Nalia hadn't entered the room with another batch of herbs. As she began to walk in, she saw him sitting up in his bed. She stopped and they stared at each another for a long time.

Finally, she said with the sweetest voice and warm smile, "Good, you're finally awake."

After that, they were always around each other. She asked him questions about where he had come from or what he was doing unconscious in the forest. He couldn't remember anything, only what his name was.

Calaax.

The two of them were never far from each other. They would always go to the garden to look at the flowers, drink some tea, and strike up a conversation. Nalia always wore a silky white dress that fell to her ankles with ribbons and a braid in her golden yellow hair. She seemed like a pure-hearted girl of 17 years and never looked doubtful or sad.

Sometimes, they would go back to the forest where Calaax was found and sometimes look around to find some clue of how he became unconscious there. They never found anything, except for the place.

As usual, they looked around for herbs since someone had broken their leg and needed many healing herbs.

"You use the implebomb herbs to heal broken tendons. They are usually found near oak trees where they get their nutrients. That's what we'll use to help broken limbs," Nalia informed Calaax.

"You know so much about this kind of stuff." Calaax had admired Nalia's compassion and intelligence to help others, especially how it helped him.

He wanted to help others like she did with him. He didn't know what he was like before Nalia found him. Was he a good person? Did he do good deeds? Or was he cruel or heartless? He was unsure, but whatever the case, he wanted to help others.

So he started to learn to become a doctor. Nalia taught him all about different kind of herbs and their uses. She taught him on-site medical techniques and places on the body to work on.

"Thanks," she giggled, "hope I'm being a good teacher." Calaax was about to respond when he noticed that Nalia's shining blue eyes were gazing at something in the distance. When he looked in her direction he saw something amazing and frightening.

They were standing only feet away from a beach that lined a crystal blue lake. It stretched out for at least a mile. The forest surrounding it hid it from view from any wanderers. The setting sun left a glow on the water horizon. That was, however, not was so interesting.

What was interesting was the thing in the middle of the lake hidden by the trees.

I'm sorry to say this, unless you didn't like the story :P, but this is the end of the first chapter. Don't worry, though. I already am working on the next chapter, so please read and review and keep in check for the next chapter. See you later ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Introduction 

This is the second chapter of my story. Hopefully someone has read some of it. Time to return to the story of Calaax and his adventure.

**Lets read on!**

**_Chapter Two: The Calling_**

Calaax was about to recall what happened next, but an explosion minimized the sounds of battle. Whatever the explosion was, it was above ground, maybe 20 yards to his left.

It happened so quick, he couldn't remember how it actually happened. Once the explosion had, well, exploded, the fighting suddenly stopped. He heard dirt collapse on the tunnels that led to the other hiding holes.

Dirt had also collapsed on him as well, so it was impossible to move. Rocks and pebbles had fallen on his head and covered the entrance to the tunnel. Dirt had accumulated all around and he couldn't see anything. All he could hear were the sounds of the others trying to escape or rocks moved to get out.

He used all his might to move, but to no avail. So, I guess it's the end for me, Calaax thought. Only weeks after having the keyblade and saving others from the heartless, I'm going to die here. What a horrible ending. And I wanted to see her one last…time…before…this…happened……….What's that sound?

He heard something grinding against something else not too far away. What is that? He heard rocks tumble downwards, and he could move his right arm. Someone came to save me! More rocks were lifted, letting him see his savior.

"Thank you, you saved my life—w-wait, y-you!" When he saw the man's face, his face went pale, all hopes of being saved gone.

"Y-you! You c-can't be alive!" was all Calaax could say before the man forced a needle into his neck and knocking him out.

Calaax felt like he was back at the point in his recollection where he gazed upon the hidden lake with Nalia. What they had discovered proved to be a horrible sight.

In the middle of the moonlit lake was a land with a perimeter of about 3 miles. On the isle was a huge building of granite, maybe four stories tall. It had a bridge that connected it to the mainland, then leading to a large set of stairs that led to a threshold and a large metallic door. There were statues and pillars decorated all around the huge monolith. It would have been a magnificent building, it if weren't for the fact that it was mostly in ruins.

"It's a temple," Nalia spoke, breaking the silence. Calaax was puzzled.

"A temple? How do you know?"

"Well, those statues and design look like a temple, don't you think?" she said while looking at him.

"Uh, sure. I guess you're right." Calaax wasn't very observant, so he had no idea what it was.

"There are books in the library that talk about a past civilization who had many beliefs, and built temples to honor those beliefs. They suddenly disappeared at a point in time, so their temples were hidden and wasted away by time. In fact, most of the villagers are the civilization's descendents."

"Wow. I never knew that before. So this is one of them?" asked Calaax.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It's one of them, but a different kind not described in the books. This might be the temple where most rituals were held. It could even be the temple with the tomb of the last chief leader."

Calaax looked back at the temple and asked, "What kind of rituals were there? Like ceremonies?"

Nalia didn't respond for a minute until she whispered one word.

"Sacrifices. They sacrificed people and animals, thinking it would please the gods. Most of the sacrifices were of the prisoners of war from other civilizations. Their whole religion was written in blood."

Calaax felt shocked. Looking back at the temple, he felt a cold chill run through his body. With that new bit of information, the temple seemed like a place of death.

Still, Calaax curiosity was stronger than his sense of fear, so he decided to enter the temple and look around.

"C'mon," announced Calaax, "We'll look around."

"What?" Nalia replied with shakiness, "I'm not sure if we should. Maybe we should tell the Elder."

The Elder was the oldest person in the village. He governed and made decisions with the help of the council. Anyone who had a case to appeal or needed to announce a discovery goes to the council and the Elder. Every ten years, a new Elder is appointed to the position.

"We'll go to Elder Sagin later. I just want to look inside."

Nalia watched Calaax walk up the steps to the entrance. Hesitating, Nalia began to follow him up the stairs to the temple.

As they passed different parts of the temple, Calaax noticed half-destroyed pillars, cracked statues, and fallen stones. He could even make out stone carvings depicting scenes of war, daily life, and even creatures of unknown origin. Then they reached the entrance. On the threshold was strange runes and symbols.

"What do those symbols mean?" wondered Calaax.

"I think I know most of them. They resemble the ancient language I read in the library."

"You know a lot about this stuff," said Calaax.

Nalia blushed before saying, "Well, thanks. Um, I think they mean 'Any who cross shall feel his wrath, Pained and broken by dominance. Let the end be near for those, Who have no fear for 'blank' power."

"What does the blank mean Nalia?"

"I'm… not sure. It's a word I never seen before. It must be something special to their language."

Calaax started to think this over. What does the phrase mean?

"Maybe," Nalia began, "we should go back. The message is scaring me a bit."

Calaax looked back at her and sighed. He didn't want to scare Nalia by forcing her to go in. He was starting to wonder whether he should go in or not. It was just…

"Nalia, you don't have to come in with me."

She looked at him in shock. "What?"

"Nalia, I don't want to force you into something you don't want to do. I care about you to do something like that. So, if you don't want to go in, that's okay. But…"- he paused –"I have to go in. I feel as if someone in there is calling for me. So, I need to know what's in there."

He stepped forward, when Nalia held his hand.

"If you want to go in, I'll go in too. We'll go together."

He smiled and so did she, as they prepared to enter the temple that would start a new destiny.

A destiny together.

**That was the second installment to the adventure of Calaax. Such a good couple. sniff Anyway, please read and review and tune in for the next installment which may not be installed for awhile since I have another fic to work on. But don't worry. I'll do my best!**


End file.
